


Thank you, Mr. Argent!

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Allison Argent, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Nogitsune, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: Chris had no idea how they had gotten here. ‘Here’ was him on his couch in his living room, with Stiles kneeling between his legs. The boy looked up at him with bright amber eyes while rubbing his hands over Chris’s thighs.





	Thank you, Mr. Argent!

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 18 (maybe he was held back due to his ADHD or his mother's death).
> 
> Not beta-read
> 
> This is mostly smut but could also count as 'new beginning' so I'm posting today.

“Thank you!”

“Stiles-”

“No, really, thank you!”

Chris had no idea how they had gotten here. ‘Here’ was him on his couch in his living room, with Stiles kneeling between his legs. The boy looked up at him with bright, amber eyes while rubbing his hands over Chris’s thighs.

“Seriously, man. Thank you so fucking much,” Stiles repeated and swallowed thickly. “You don’t know what it was like. Even when it left my body, I still felt everything it did. It was like _I_ was doing it and-”

“Stiles-”

“No, it was bad but I knew it _wasn’t_ me. But if… if you hadn’t stopped it from killing Allison… if I had felt that _thing_ taking her life… I couldn’t have lived with that. I would’ve...” Stiles’s voice broke off and he hid his face against Chris’s thigh.

“Hey,” Chris said softly, tilting Stiles’s head back up with a gentle finger. 

“Hey, sweetheart. Look at me.” And Stiles did.

Chris reached out, wiping away a few tears. 

"Come up here.” Stiles clambered up into Chris’s lap and let himself being wrapped into strong arms.

“You did so good, baby. Kicking that thing out of your mind and body so we could defeat it without hurting you.” Stiles sniffled and pressed his face against Chris’s neck. Chris held him tight and rubbed his back, letting him calm down.

Eventually, he continued, “Most people can’t do that, you know. Surviving possession. I know I couldn’t. That’s why I have this.” Stiles pulled back and looked at him questioningly. Chris detangled Stiles’s arms from his neck and pulled off his tight, gray shirt. On his chest, right over his heart, was a symbol tattooed and Stiles instinctively reached up, tracing it with the tips of his fingers.

“An anti-possession charm? That works?” Stiles asked, doubtfully, keeping his hand splayed over the tattoo.

“If the right person does it.”

Stiles stared at the black lines, worrying his lip. After a few minutes he looked back up. “I need one.”

Chris nodded. “I know a guy.”

With a small scoff, Stiles pressed their foreheads together and exhaled slowly. “Thanks, again.”

“It’s okay, baby. We’re okay now. You’re okay. You don’t have to do this,” Chris said and squeezed the back of Stiles’s neck.

At that, a wicked gleam came into Stiles’s eyes and he ran his fingers over Chris’s chest. 

“But I wanna,” he whispered and then slid back down between Chris’s legs. Before Chris could say anything else, Stiles had already zipped him open and taken out his cock.

He’d been half-hard ever since Stiles had pushed him down on the couch and thrown himself to Chris’s feet. Now, as Stiles grabbed him tightly and started to lick at the head, more blood rushed into Chris’s cock so fast, he felt light-headed.

“Just for the record, I’ve only ever done this to myself,” Stiles said before he took Chris deep into his mouth.

“You what?” Chris yelped and then hissed from the sudden stimulation. His fingers dug into the couch to keep himself still. It turned out more and more difficult because Stiles really went to town on him. Taking him deep, gagging, drooling on Chris’s thighs, rolling his tongue around and rubbing his lips everywhere.

When he finally pulled off to get some air, Chris was panting just as much as him. Though, a moment later his breath got stuck in his throat when Stiles stood up, tearing his clothes off. Seconds later he stood before Chris in all his pale, long-limbed glory. He leaned down to pull Chris’s pants off and Chris helped him but at the same time he started another protest. 

“Stiles, you don’t-” he said but Stiles shushed him, sliding back on Chris’s lap. 

“Please. Please let me do this for you. It must’ve been so long for you. You must be so starved,” Stiles whispered. 

Chris felt his throat get tight. He reached out to cup the back of Stiles’s neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss.

They kissed hard and Chris shoved his tongue deep into Stiles’s mouth, suddenly desperate to feel something. Stiles moaned and moved closer, making their cocks rub together. 

After a while, Chris let Stiles go and leaned back, revelling in how the boy licked his swollen lips. He lifted his hands and ran them up Stiles’s arms and chest, feeling the soft skin. 

“Tell me you want this,” he pleaded. 

Placing his hands over Chris’s, Stiles smiled at him softly.

“I want it. I want it so bad,” Stiles reassured him breathlessly and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Suddenly Stiles scooted back a little and tore open a condom he had produced from somewhere. 

“Wait. We have to-” Chris began.

“I opened myself up before I came here,” Stiles interrupted him and rolled the condom on Chris’s dick. 

“Damn it, Stiles. How long have you planned this?” he asked, as he watched Stiles reaching to the side where he had stashed a small tube with lube, and pour it over his long fingers. 

“A while now. I’ve been watching you,” Stiles said with a wink, reaching back to, presumably, slide the lubed up fingers into his hole. “I tried to figure out how to thank you. I thought, what could Mr. Argent want? But the thing is I don’t have anything. I only have _this_. And eventually I figured out that you might actually appreciate it.” 

“I do,” Chris choked out and then he watched Stiles taking his cock and slowly lowering himself. 

Chris wondered if he was going to hell for this. Because, god help him but the slight clumsiness and the inexperienced fumbling turned him on beyond words. 

“Let me help you,” he said, hoarsely, and reached between them. His fingers found Stiles’s hole, soft and pliant. He couldn’t help but push two fingers inside, making Stiles cry out. The boy fell forward, hands digging into Chris’s shoulders. 

“Please,” Stiles whispered and with one last twist, Chris pulled out and lined up his cock. His free hand held Stiles’s hip to guide him down.

With a small hiss Stiles let himself be lowered down, down, until he’d taken Chris to the hilt. Chris would’ve gone slower but Stiles’s prepped hole opened up beautifully. It was still gripping him tightly, though, and the smooth, velvety feel of it made Chris groan.

“Jeez,” Stiles hissed in his ear. “I thought it would be like my toys but it’s really fucking not.”

Laughing out loud, Chris gently rubbed Stiles’s back to ground him. 

“Good?” he asked.

“Yeah. Real good,” was the reply and then Stiles started to rock back and forth. The drag of Stiles’s hole made them both moan. It seemed to encourage Stiles because he started to rock faster, grinding harder and then lifting higher. 

The bolder he got, the more he lifted himself up before he dropped down again. Everytime it made him cry out and Chris couldn’t help but shove up in response. 

“So fuckn good,” Stiles slurred, his eyes squeezed shut as he kept moving.

“Yeah, baby,” Chris agreed, roughly. “So good for me, sweetheart.” At that, Stiles hissed and his hole squeezed tightly. Chris cursed and wrapped his arms around him. He held Stiles close and started to fuck up. 

Holding on to Chris, Stiles began to sob and babble incoherently. Thrusting up hard and fast, Chris suddenly let out a shout and came.

Stiles gasped at the feeling of the pulsing cock inside of him. He kept rocking, looking for friction against Chris’s stomach. With a shaking hand, Chris reached between them and took Stiles in hand. The boy sobbed louder and rutted against him before he finally spilled over Chris’s hand.

They panted quietly for a while, Chris rubbing Stiles’s back again, when Stiles groaned pathetically, “Ugh, I can’t feel my legs.”

Chris laughed softly and helped Stiles off of him. He took off the condom and then stood up. 

“Shower?” he offered gently. 

“Nooo,” Stiles whined. “I’m gonna lie here for a week.”

Offering a hand, Chris grinned at him. “If you’re a good boy and get clean, I will blow you.”

Stiles’s eyes widened and he scrambled up. “Hell yeah,” he shouted and raced Chris to the bathroom.

~°~

Later, when they were lying on the couch, wrapped in soft blankets, Stiles borrowed his face against Chris’s chest and whispered once more, “Thank you.”

Chris’s arms tightened around him before he dropped a kiss to Stiles’s temple and whispered back, “You’re welcome.”

FIN


End file.
